Teaching the Kazekage
by LadyBlue104
Summary: Mao was cleaning Gaara's room when she found stacks of porn books under his bed. Then when all misunderstandings have been cleared, Gaara just have to make her worry by saying he wasn't interested in a woman! So, as the best friend of the sand siblings, she decided she would teach Gaara everything about a kunoichi's strongest weapon! GaaraxOC! Lemon! R&R!


Author's Note:

Greetings!

So, first I want to thank you for, at the very least, being interested in reading this story and for checking it out! This is my first Naruto fanfic ever and I was so enthusiastic when I wrote this. Actually, I used this as a practice for the lemon I'm going to write for my other story. I hope it's good enough. Please, leave some comments. But although building criticism are always welcomed, flames are not. I think flaming people are very childish and rude, especially when you post it with the cowardly title anonymous. I think that no matter how bad a story is written, we should at least think about the author's feelings who has pondered for an inspiration then use a lot of their time to type then posting it here so people can read and be rid of their boredom.

Anyway, this is my first time posting a lemon here. Sure, I've written limes but lemon is a first. So I hope it's not weird, awkward or absurd. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Teaching the Kazekage

* * *

Mayami Mao was a good friend of Temari. The twenty years old took it as her obligation as a good friend to watch over her best friend's brothers when she was gone on a mission. That was why she was in the Kazekage manor, specifically in Gaara's room that day. She was only there to clean.

But she didn't expect what she'd find.

A stack of books under his bed. Porn books to be exact.

To say she was horrified should be the very least.

The door, which was slightly ajar, opened fully and she turned her head sharply to see her intruder. It was Kankuro, and he looked absolutely mortified.

"T-those books… uh…"

Her hands shook, "Kankuro!"

He straightened immediately, posture stiff. "Y-yes, ma'm?!"

"Call Gaara in immediately!"

* * *

Gaara sat in front of a fidgeting Mao and a shaking Kankuro, arms and legs crossed. He was in the middle of doing his paperwork when Kankuro suddenly bolted into his office and literally begged him to follow him back home.

His pupil-less, foam eyes flickered to the messy stack of books in front of him. The covers were of naked women; although there were some who were clothed, they were still practically naked. He didn't exactly understand the purpose of such books.

"So, um, Gaara-kun?" he looked at Mao, who was blushing and gripping her frilly yellow apron tightly in her small fists, "a-a-" How pathetic. She was so nervous she couldn't even ask whether the books were his or not. She cleared her throat, "do these belong to you?"

"No." he replied in an instant, confident and truthful.

Mao blinked, "E-eh? But they were under your bed."

Gaara sighed tiredly, "They're Kankuro's. He's hiding them here from Temari."

Mao turned to Kankuro sharply, her sandy brown eyes narrowed as she glared, "Kankuro! Why didn't you tell me?!"

The puppeteer, "You didn't ask!"

"Well, that doesn't matter! This is all your fault! Why wouldn't you just hide these sinful books of yours in your own room?! Are you trying to ruin your little brother's innocence?!" she shouted angrily, hitting him on the top of his head a couple times.

Kankuro was about to defence himself when he heard the sound of flipping pages. They both looked at Gaara, who was boredly skimming through one of the book, his face emotionless.

"What's so interesting about book like this?" he muttered under his breath, upset that a book had caused such an uproar. Although it was indeed amusing to see Mao so panicked and Kankuro getting beaten by the kunoichi, it still didn't change the fact that it had slowed down his work.

"What's so… interesting?" she repeated, eyebrows furrowing. Didn't Gaara feel at least the slightest bit of arousal at those pictures of naked women? After all, he was eighteen so of course, he was attracted to a woman's body, right?

Or not?

"Gaara-kun," she called and he looked up from the book, "a-are you gay?"

Kankuro sputtered in surprise and dropped the books he had already gathered in his arms. He was in the middle of collecting them. He would hide them somewhere safer, since Gaara's room made out to be unsafe.

"No." the Kazekage answered simply. He threw the book to Kankuro, who caught it, and crossed his arms, "I just don't understand what's so interesting about a woman."

Mao gasped. This couldn't prove to be good! Gaara's too innocent for his own good. He could say he was uninterested in a woman because he was still a pure virgin! What if an unknown woman found out about his purity and took advantage of it?! That would be hell! Besides, didn't Temari or kankuro ever give him the talk?

If a sneaky woman ever found out about his innocence… she would no doubt seduce him! And Gaara would fall for it because he never experienced sexual pleasure and… and…

Swallowing the lump in her, she made up her mind. As a good friend of both Temari and Gaara, Kankuro too, and to keep her promise to take care of her best friend's brother, Mao would teach Gaara everything about a woman.

She stood up and pushed Kankuro towards the door, "Out! Out you go!"

"T-the hell?"

"I'm going to teach Gaara-kun everything about a woman! Don't you dare disturb, eavesdrop or peek! If you did," her voice lowered dangerously, "I'll have your head."

"Y-yes, ma'm!"

And with that, Kankuro ran out of the room. Mao sighed and locked the door, going to the windows and covering them with the black curtains. After she made sure everything was safe, she huffed and turned to see Gaara looking questioningly at her. She blushed under his scrutinising gaze and approached him.

When she was finally standing in front of him, Mao gulped and untied the apron, letting it fall and pool in front of her stockings covered feet. "Mao?" he called, unsure of her intention but Mao ignored him, her hands going behind her to loosen the obi of her short kimono.

The bright yellow fabric fell to the floor and her kimono loosened visibly. Mao hugged herself to keep the kimono together, although one side managed to fall down her shoulder and flashed her breast for a brief second, showing she didn't wear any bra.

Mao sat in front of Gaara and fidgeted nervously. "O-okay, Gaara-kun… I shall teach you about a kunoichi's strongest weapon." She declared. Gaara lifted an eyebrow and he reached out a hand, slipping it into her kimono and innocently placing a hand on her breast. She jumped, "H-hya!"

"You hide a weapon here?

Her heart was beating so fast she thought her chest would burst when Gaara took her hands off of herself and opened the kimono, making it pool around her on the carpeted floor. His eyes scanned her torso, "I don't see any weapon."

Mao reached up and removed the rubber band which left her long purplish-black hair in a ponytail. It fell gracefully and covered her back, some spilling over her shoulders to cover her front. "W-well, there isn't any weapon hhere. But the breasts themselves are weapons already," she murmured the last part under her breath.

Her hands were about to remove his cloak but Gaara caught it inches from the soft fabric. "What do you intend to do, Mao?"

"I told you, Gaara-kun. I'm going to teach you a kunoichi's strongest weapon." She voiced out, her voice now slightly husky. Gaara hesitated but at the mention of weapon, he relented. He let her remove his cloak and the rest of his clothing, leaving him in only his trousers.

"Will you sit on the bed?"

Gaara obeyed. He was surprised when a blushing Mao placed her hand on his groin and rubbed softly, causing the semi-hard bulge to harden even more. She let out a shaky breath and slowly zipped his pants open, reaching inside.

He almost groaned at the sudden electric tingle which shot up his spine.

"I-I'm taking it out, okay?" she mumbled, lowering the front of his pants a little and taking his hard erection out to the seeking eyes. Mao's mouth opened slightly in shock. Gaara wasn't exactly the tallest young man she had met in her twenty years old life, so she was a bit surprised at his very… fulfilling size. It's good to know he was pure male under there.

She began moving her hands up and down his hard member, eyes focused on the younger boy's face. Gaara's eyes were wide, as if he didn't know what he was feeling. Though, he probably _really_ didn't know what she was doing and what he was feeling.

"Mao," he stopped her, "what are you doing?"

She didn't reply, only fastening the pace of her hands. Gaara's eyes shut tightly, teeth gritted; he let out a soft hiss, causing her to giggle inwardly. He looked so cute.

When pre-cum began dripping from the very tip, Mao leaned closer and licked it off. Gaara stiffened and he exhaled sharply. "Mao!" he hissed. She simply opened her mouth and sucked on the head, moaning softly. His hand went to the back of her head, tangling his long slim fingers in her soft hair. "M-Mao-"

Mao opened her mouth wider and took him in deeper, although she couldn't take everything. Her hand took care of what she couldn't. She began to bob her head up and down, her lips tight around him and her tongue flicking and twirling around his tip. Gaara was indulged and was pushing her down on him more by now.

"Mao!" he growled, feeling something tightening in his abdomen, "Mao, something's… wrong!"

"Mmhm," she opened her eyes and looked into his, sandy eyes gentle and warm as if inviting him to let it go. At the look, Gaara couldn't help but release everything, letting it out. Mao moaned in surprise when he came in her mouth. Some escaped and trickled down her chin to her chest then drip down to the red carpet.

When it finally stopped, Mao pulled away and pressed a hand on her lips, swallowing with her eyes shut tight. God, sperm never tasted good but she didn't want to cause a mess either.

Gaara was panting, watching his sister's best friend and his caretaker, or his babysitter as kankuro loved to call her, swallow the weird white substance he produced. It looked somehow… sexy and very arousing.

"W-was that the weapon?" he asked. Gaara felt numb from the experience but oddly, he felt like he wanted more of the feeling she could give him.

"A part of it," she answered, not sure where to go from there. She could finish the lesson and taught him everything but she felt bad for taking his innocence like that. But much to her surprise, Gaara glared at her.

"Then teach me. I thought you are going to tell me everything." He commanded, his chin lifted high. Mao gawked at him for a moment before shaking her head and gaining her lost composure, nodding. She blushed and stood up, bending down and removed her stockings. Gaara was drinking in the sight of her smooth legs.

Her hands hesitated for a brief moment but Mao hooked her fingers around the sides of her frilly pink panties and pulled it down, placing it on top of her kimono. When she was finally nude, she straightened and jumped in surprise at the heated, glazed look Gaara gave her.

"G-Gaara-kun…" she whimpered.

"Just Gaara," he ordered, motioning her closer to him, "now teach me."

She smiled slightly, "okay."

Parting his legs wider, Mao stood between them, her chest directly in front of his face. Taking his hand in hers, she pressed his palm against the soft flesh of her breast, sighing in pleasure. He took it as a good sign and, with her lecture, began kneading and massaging the flesh gently.

"It's soft," he murmured absentmindedly, "and it's… cute." he touched the pink tip of her nipple and she squealed.

"N-not there! Ah!" he pinched her nipple softly then tugged on it, causing Mao to arch her back and offered more of her front to him. Gaara felt his member twitched at the erotic sight and sounds Mao was creating. "Gaara!"

"I think I've done it correctly."

"Y-yes you have, a-ah!" she cried out when the tip of her breast was covered by something hot, something wet. Gaara's mouth. He was sucking on her nipple, his tongue twirling and flicking like what she had done to his member a few minutes earlier.

His other hand played with her other breast, causing Mao's knees to buckle and her hands immediately went to his shoulders for support. It was unfair. Her breasts were sensitive.

Her left hand slowly trailed down his chiselled chest down to his very impressive six-packs, then down to his flat abdomen and to his very hard, very angry member. She began to pump him in her hand, squeezing.

Gaara let go of her breast in surprise and rested his forehead on the valley of her breasts, letting out sharp shaky breaths. "Gaara, go lay down on the bed." She whispered to his right ear, tongue licking around the shell and nipping on the tip.

She released him and Gaara climbed onto the bed, sitting down on the middle. Mao pulled his pants down his long muscular legs and threw it away. Her hazy eyes scanned over his God-like form and a soft smile went on her face, calming him down. Mao's smile was something like a sedative.

She climbed on his laps and pushed him down gently so he was on his back. Caressing his cheek, Mao leaned down and pressed her moist lips to his, coaxing them to open gently and inviting his tongue into her mouth. She sighed into the kiss and sucked on his tongue, making him growl.

"Mao." He whispered huskily, his hands cupping her bottom and he pulled her down to his member. Mao cried out when the tip brushed against her wet vagina lips, arching her back and breaking the kiss. A string of saliva broke and fell down Gaara's chin, which she licked clean.

Would this be okay? For her to take his virginity? Somehow it made her feel guilty. Gaara was like her little brother and-

"Mao," his tone was stern and demanding, "Teach. Me." He anything but growled.

Mao let out a soft whine and moved to his neck, licking and sucking on the pulse point. Her tongue wandered around the pale expanse of skin, stopping at last when Gaara hissed. She nipped then sucked, wanting to leave something memorable. And much to her joy, a deep red mark appeared, very visble due to the paleness of his skin.

Her tongue moved down his chest, licking around his left nipple then to his right before continuing south to his six-packs. Mao kissed his abs then traced the pattern of his abs, dipping her tongue in his navel and circling it gently. Gaara was a growling mess under her.

When she finally reached her destination, Mao placed butterfly kisses all over the inside of his thighs. Then she gave a soft peck to his balls and a light suckle. "Mao!" he growled, dangerously low. She rubbed her thighs together, licking all over his manhood and coating it in saliva.

After she was sure Gaara's erection was wet and slippery, she climbed back on top of him and braced herself with both of her hands on his chest. She gave him another smile before slowly sinking down on him, feeling him slipping into her and stretching her insides pleasurably.

"O-oh! Oh my God, Gaara!" she cried out loudly, pushing up then let the gravity pulled her down hard on his member. Gaara gave a surprised groan and his hands went to her hips, helping her keep her balance and pace.

"Gaara! Gaara!" she continued to yell out his name, her nails digging into her chest as she rode him hard. It had been a while since she's got laid, not like she often had sex, and she was hardly ever this aroused. She was so soaked, some of her liquid trickled down her thighs.

Mao continued riding him until Gaara felt tired of being under her and rolled them over, gripping her hips as he pulled out until the very tip was inside and slammed in. Mao screamed, her hands winding around his neck for support. She felt drowned.

Gaara was a newbie but damn was he good. No, scratch that, he was a_mazing_. His thick, long member was poking and rubbing against her G-spot every times he drove himself in and she loved the feeling of being stretched by him. It was toes-curling.

"P-please! G-Gaara! Oh, please!" she gritted her teeth, feeling herself going closer, "harder! P-please! I'm almost- almost t-there!"

He groaned and slammed even harder, making her arch her back and clawed down his flawless back, leaving red scratch marks. Mao pusher her hips up whenever he thrust, meeting him there. It felt so good, so surreal. She never expected things to go like this when she opened the door to the Kazekage manor that afternoon; certainly not expecting to find a whole lot of Kankuro's porn under his bed and getting the best fuck of her life.

One of Gaara's hands, which were on her hips, went down to cup her arse and he pushed her up. This position caused him to go deeper into her and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, her mouth open with screams and moans escaping frequently.

She buried one hand in his messy red hair and the other one moved down to their joining. She rubbed her clitoris, turned her head to the side. Her knuckles brushed against his member whenever he thrust in and out of her and he hissed.

"G-God! I-I'm coming! Gaara, I'm coming!" she shouted as her muscles clamped down on him harshly but, surprisingly enough for her, he didn't come. He only gave something akin to a moan and turned her around so she was on her knees. Gaara grabbed her arms and pulled them back, causing her to fall on her shoulders and he started his rough thrusting again.

He lost control. That much was obvious.

"Gaara! Oh, oh Gaara! I just came!" she cried in a complaining tone but pushed back against him nonetheless. It just felt so good. She forgot the purpose of sex with him in the first place. All she could think of now was… God, she couldn't even think. Her mind was numb and cloudy from all the passion and pleasure she was given.

Her voice was rising in volume but Gaara found himself not caring if anyone heard. He was close, so very close. "Mao," he breathed out, "Mao, come. Again," he ordered. Mao nodded furiously, her tangled hair whipping around furiously.

She sobbed, "Gaara, please, please…" she chanted, feeling another orgasm quickly building up in her stomach. Gaara's lips unknowingly twitched into a smirk when she quivered and threw her head back.

"Come, Mao."

And with that one order, she came. Mao clamped down on him furiously, fluid gushing out from her, which caused her to gasp and moan. He gave one last harsh thrust before he, at last, climaxed, releasing inside of her warm, wet core. He continued to thrust, though not as hard, to drive out his orgasm, which felt like heaven.

Gaara let go of her arms and she fell onto her stomach, her breathing came out in harsh panting but there was a satisfied light in her sandy brown eyes.

Couldn't holding himself any longer, Gaara fell to his side beside her. Their whole body was dripping with sweats and other body fluids. The whole room was surrounded by heat and the smell of sweat and sex. It was oddly intoxicating.

"G-Gaara," she whimpered, turning to her side so she faced him. Mao gave him a grin and a peck on the lips, but too tired to do anything else. She had yet to catch her breath.

They were both silent then as they tried to even out their breathings and to calm their furious hearts. Gaara was the first to revive. He gently pushed her bangs out of her face and tucked her hair behind her ear, eyes softening.

Mao opened her eyes and she gave him a weak smile. "How was it?" she asked once she had calmed both her breathing and heart.

"A strong weapon, indeed." He mused.

"That's why you should be careful," she advised, "don't be easily swayed by seduction and fell under a woman's charm. If you want to have sex then… then you can just come to me." She blushed at the last part. She knew that, after this lesson, she would be craving for more. After all, Gaara had been so amazing. She just couldn't help but want more. A _lot_ more.

Shockingly, his face broke into a smirk and Gaara slowly pushed himself up, hands going to each side of her head and he pressed his forehead against her, "then, Mao… I have some parts I still have yet to understand. Do you mind teaching me again?"

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be waiting for your advices and reviews!


End file.
